forever and always
by vdkol4ever
Summary: Tori is a vampire creates a few ceturies ago by the one and only kol mikaelson and were happy for while but when sudden events cause Victoria to flee from kol and kol to be daggerd by klaus how will Victoria react to finding kol in mystic falls centuries a century later...
1. victoria stewart

Victoria Stewart

Hi ths is my first ever kol mikaelson fan fiction. I have been in love with this character ever since the first timw I saw him and I wanted to write a story of him in ot and ive had this idea for ages so here it is...

(the picture above of demi lovato is what I imagine her to look like).

Victoria Stewart:  
Brown hair, brown eyes

Nicknames:  
tori (likes to be called by everyone). Darling (kol), sweetheart (klaus), bestie (stefan).

Friends:  
Stefan,Damon Caroline,Jeremy,Tyler,elena

Enemies:  
the original family (now)

Ex's:  
Kol, Damon

Species:  
Vampire  
Turned in 1524 (489 years old) Forever 19

Info about tori:  
Hi my names vic I'm biologically 19 ans was turned in 1524 in new Orleans by kol mikaelson the love of my human and vampire life but have been running from kol since 1820 running 93 years of help before I heard he was daggers by his brother klaus in 1913 and since then I have been living my life in peace i became friends with sefan after lexi who I turned help with his ripper personality and have been best friends ever since I am now going to mystic falls to stay stefan and settle a score with Damon after hearing the tragic news of lexi.

Hi if your still reading thanks and ill get to work ob the first chapter soon can you plz review and tell me what you think good or bad, bye.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi plz review here's chapter 1

Tori's POV

I siged in content and I sat down it the taxi set that was about to bring me to the salvatore bording house I couldent wait to see stefan and Damon morso stefan cause I plan on kicking damons ass when I get there as a little payback for my friend Lexi. But I could never hate Damon for what he did though we've been through to much together I mean yeah we've got history dating we dated for like a year which really isent that long for a vampire but that ended a LONG time ago and just see Damon as an attractive friend. Stefan well what can I say he's like the brother I've never had all those times me Lexi and him would go to bin jovi concerts and dance the night away although it was hard to get him to do that if you know stefan you know that he dosent really dance Much. Back then was some of the best years of my life.

As I was thinking about this I could help but reminise  
On other happy times with kol my one true love and rememberd the last conversation I ever had with him

Flashback 1820:  
I was in new Orleans with kol and one of my closest friends sammantha or as we called her sammi recently kol has been a bit distant and snappy with everyone he's been out alone all night for several days doing god knows what I was very worried about him and so tonight me and sammi followd him without being noticed and what we witniced was not very good it tuns out kol and been to lots of neibouring villages and draining Entire villages dry and not being very discrete about it either we kept hidden from him as he drained the last body we watched as the body fell to the flaw motionless and kol smirk and lick his lips cleaning the blood from his mouth but his clothing. was still covered in the red substance which me, sammi and any other vampire could smell from a mile away and one thought kept crossing through my mind. Why?...

Me and sammi both looked at each other in shock and our eyes had a silent conersation which we both agreed to and slowly and quietly backed away from the scene before us and rushed to our fairly big home/ cottage woods as soon as we entered the cottage and sammi turned to me and said "what the hell was that".  
I looked up to her with sad eyes and in a shakey breath I practicly whispered "I -I dont know" and then hung my head low she siged in fustration and when she was about to reply the door swung open realling kol with a very satisfied smirk on his face the same as he did when he finnished draining all those victims. Sammi looked like she was now fuming and shouted once again "what the hell was that" only this time she said it to kol also sending him a deadly glare. She was never afraid of kol like a lot of kol I alwasent either but i just stood there frozen still in shock of all that I had witnised tonight. And oils smirk was still intact and bruahed past her while saying "hello to you to".  
He came towards me leaning in for a kiss when i shook my head backing away and kept repeating "no".  
He looked shocked by what I did and stept another step closer to me while saying "whats wrong darling"  
I took another step back and sammi replyed for me "she saw your little show tonight,we both did".  
He growled and turned towards her " I wassent asking you now was i" he said and could practicly hear the anger on his voice.  
I finally found my voice and said "why" although it came out as more of a croak.  
He turned back to me And said "why what? Darling"  
I looked into his eyes and saw confusion in then and more forcefully and angrily said "why would you kill then all? Why would you do all that"?  
A look of realisation crosses his eyes and then said "were vampires darling its what we do".  
Sammi then butted in on our concersation and said "vampires don't go around draining countless villages dry and be sloppy about it and not even try to cover it up"s he had the same tone of voice as before  
It's none of your business is it whore he growled at her  
I gasped in shock of what he just said to her.  
She seemed to be fuming now and growled back at him "what did you just call me".

I knew things were about to get bad and i was right when she suddenly lunged at him smaking him into the wall but a second later he through her of him back on the floor.I stood there unsure of what to Do but i knew i had to stop it before it got out of hand and tried ti pull them apart while shouting "stop it".  
But it was clear never of them were listening and just pushed me away I fell back on the floor and in fear was watching them break out into a full blown fight knowing I couldent do anything it was clear kol had the advantage being an original and her being only 20 years old and watched as he graves her by the throght lifting her of the ground hearing her choking for air and smirked as he knew he had won and I was close to tears as I knew what was about to happen next i was screaming and pleading at kol for him to let her go but he ignored me and i watched as he drovw his hand into her chest and pulled out her heart and watched as the life drained out of her turning grey and falling to the ground there was now tears falling out of my eyes as i realised kol had killed my best friend and had no remorse. I stood up and slapped him really hard around the face even though he was an original I knew he felt that as blood started to seep out of his nose.

I was so angry at him right now I didn't care about him anymore he had killed her knowing how it would make me feel. He looked really taken back for a moment while cradling his now red face showly starting to heal. I knew what i had to do and I wasent going to hessitate "were done its through". I said as I started to walk past him out of the cottage I was about to walk out when a forcefull hand yanked me back and pined me to the wall he was now fumming himself as he spoke "we are not done, you are mine,always and forever" he growled at me it took all my strenth I had to push him of me and spoke "not anymore" I answerd before rushing out if the house as fast as ny vanpire speed could take me as i was fleeing the scene i could hear kol shout way behind me "you cant run and hide forever ill find you eventually we have eternaty" and rhat was the last thing I heard before i completely got out of ear range.

Present tense

I shook the thoughts out of my head of kol I had been running from him for to long now but i was glad that he was daggerd by klaus and far away from him and his family wherever they may be I had a great time after kol had been daggers even though he broke my heart i never moved in from him or loved anyone else but I did nit ever regret my dession that night it got bether after I turned Lexi and met stefan and Damon of corce none of them new my history with the originals and it was gonna stay that way

Just then the taxi pulled up outside of the salvatore boarding house it looked the same as always and i knew that this was gonna be fun as i slowly made my way to the door with my lugage trailing behind

there you have it remember review


	3. Chapter 2

hi everyone i hope you enjoy this chapter

as i aproched the large door on the boading house i got an overpowering sense of butterfiles on my stomach i was partley exited to see everyone again it had been so long sinse i seen those two but i was also nervous.I was nervous because what if they didnt want to see me again what if they moved on and forgot all about me. I shook my head free of those thoughts and knocked on the door i stood there for about 3 minutes waiting but no body came i then tried to open the door and tried to get inside there was no invisible barriar which ment either vampires such as stefan and damon lived here or nobody lived here at all.I was broken out of my thought when i heard footsteps coming down the stairs. me being me decided to suprise whoever came down the stairs and quickly flashed to hide behind one of there many bookcases they had old place never changed, exactly how i rememberd it. the foot steps reached the end of the stair case and a figure started to move around the foor with me being hideden i could not see who that person was but then the figure spoke "hello,whose their".  
i instantly recognised that voice as my long time best friend stefan salvatore.

i quickly flashed in front of him and and said "long time no see stefie".  
he looked shocked for a minute while he looked at me up from down studieing me. He finally spoke and said "tori is that you, what are you doing here"?  
"of cource its me who else would it be and i came here to see you". I said as i came up to him and gave him a hug he huged back and gave a muffeld response "i missed you so much,bestie".  
"me to" i repried into his sholder. i could feels tears of joy threatning to fall from my eyes but i held them in. one of the many side effects of being a vampire, hightend emotions.

suddenly a voice from behind me said "well well well look who we have here if it isent tori"  
i new that it was the one and only damon. I could practicly imagion the smirk he had on his face. i whisped to me "excuse me a second".  
i let go of stefan and turned around to meet the eyes of a smilling damon and went up to him wraped my arms around him and huged him i stayed there for a minute while i descretly pulled a small stake out of my sleves and ramed it into his lower stomach and replied "hello damon".  
I heard him grown in pain as he droped to the floor and pulled the stake out of him and say "what the hell was that for" he said as i was walking away from him i froze and turned around and bitterly said "that was for lexi".

stefan just tood there with an amused expression on his face as i aprotched him i could hear damon rise back to his feet as he recoverd and said "wheres my room".  
"er.. what room". stefan replied sounding confused.  
"my room to sleep in silly" i said with with a wide smile.  
"oh uh.. top floor second to the left"stefan said with an ever growing smile now realiseing what i was talking about the i heard damon speak up "what you cain't stay here" damon said sounding mildly angry  
"aw... you don't sound happy to see me damebear (her nich name for him).  
"HAPPY happy of cource im not happy you show up here and shove a stake though my stomach" he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But damon i was only doing that to get even"i said with a pout and aproched him again and hugged him.  
"i swear your bipolar at times your angry one second then hapy a seconf later" he said with a chuckle as he hugged me back.  
i realesed him from the hug and cockily said "yep that me".  
just then i heard the door fly open and a female voice call "stefan,damon anyone there" as the female steped in to the boarding house. i looked at stefan and damon confused and mouthed "whose that"?  
they just shook their head as the female steped into the room.  
i gasped at the sight she looked just like katherine i sudenly growled and bared my fangs as i pushed her to the wall by her throat she seemed to be choaking as she was gasping for air then stefan and damon ripped me of her and she cowerd beside stefan coughing while holdng her throat while damon held me back "what the hell"i spoke angry at why they were pushing me back from her i tried to break free from damon but he spoke words which made me freeze in the spot "thats not katherine thats elena".  
i was in shock "bu-but how, she looks just like her"? I spoke looking to the person i now knew as elena  
stefan spoke this time. "Shes her doppleganger shes nothing like katherine in personality"  
"you mean shes not a man whore or a bitch" (A.N excuse the language)  
everyone chucked at that and damon realesed me and aproched elena "im so sorry for what i just did i never liked katherine, im tori one of stefan and damons best friends" i held out my hand for her to shake. she gladly exepted it and said "its ok im elena and i never liked katherine either. we soon started to chat aout random stuff about her and i learned about her and stefan. she was shocked to learn i was a 489 year old vampire we was talking on the couch when damon growned "oh no please dont talk about boring girly stuff".  
we both replied at damon at the same time "shut up damon". we looked up at each other and lursed out laughing i knew that i now liked elena and was gonna become a good friend of mine a couple of hours later i knew everything about elena and i explained evrything about me about how i used to go to bon jovi concerts with stefan and i met by lexi who i turned but she did not know or needed to know about my past with kol no one did.

Eventually elena had to go home and i decided to go to my room and start to un pack. i bided good night to stefan and damon and aranged all the stuff im my room how i wanted it to and flopped onto my new bed and siged in content and fell in to a peacefull sleep and new i was happy.

there it is review ok plz.


	4. Chapter 3

hi I'm letting you know that I'll probably update daily but if I don't, DON'T worry it means I'll probably busy or problem with internet and I will upload the next day if im in a good mood I might update more than once a day if your lucky so anyway here's chapter 3...

I woke up grumbling from a very peaceful well deserved sleep as the sun was beaming through the window past the curtains I forgot to draw which I severely regret not doing that last night and burned my eyes when they fluttered open and instantly shut them again. I grumbled and rolled around my new very cosy and soft bead trying to go back to sleep but just resulted in me stupidly rolling of the bed and falling on my butt onto the cold hard floor and muttered "oww".  
I stood up shakily because my legs were yet to wake up around rubbed my eyes and shook my head in an attempt to wake up. Is went to my on suite and took a nice long shower something I loved as the warm water flowed down my body as I scrubbed myself clean. I jumped out of the shower and was instantly hit with the cold air as I wrapped myself in a towel and went back to my new bedroom and choose to wear this... /cgi/set?id=99289492 because it was a simple summers day I decided casual. and applied the basic make up and made my way down stairs feeling hungry. when I arrived down stairs I saw Stefan, Damon and Elena all having a conversation I t was normal boring stuff so I zoned out and made my way to the cellar and got a blood bag and bought it back up and plopped on s seat next to Damon on the couch and started drinking it as soon as I felt the red liquid run down my throat I fully woke up and enjoyed the taste of it. Damon soon noticed that I was enjoying it and make a comment saying "I prefer mine at 98.6". I scoffed at that comment and returned to drinking it when I finished it and felt satisfied I placed it in the bin and Elena then made a comment which threw me of guard by saying "you don't feed from human's then, why"? I turned t look up at her and shook my head and stated "I've never liked killing and hurting people even though im a vampire I've never enjoyed that so a few centuries ago I tried other things I tried animal blood it was awful but I lived with it even though it tasted metallic and really bad and make me weaker but slowly got used to it for a while until they stated using blood bags in hospitals and thought that was the better option, keeps me strong and, doesn't taste as bad". she seemed happy with my statement until a frown appeared on there face like she was questioning something "what's wrong". I asked her curiously.  
"Nothing" she replied instantly before sighing and carrying on "its just I was wondering last night your a very old vampire right" she asked. I nodded at this and gave a small laugh as Damon butted in "yeah she's ancient" chuckling as he did so then Elena carried on "its just if your an old then the one who turned you must be very old and I was wondering who turned you"?

Stefan's POV:

As soon as Elena spoke those words tori tensed up and looked deep in thought for a moment before shrugging. Damon then said yeah come-on tori time to spill the beans. she shook her head before replying "I-I don't know who it was, some Stanger grabbed me and force fed me his blood before snapping my head and rushed of leaving me to fend for myself I never found out who it was". I knew this was a lie but it was obvious she didn't want to talk about it so I let it be.

tori's POV:

I felt horrible for lying to them I hated lying but I couldn't tell them about kol and the past I had could I? Its better left in the past before a uncomfortable silence past before Elena had to leave something about Caroline needing her I knew Caroline to be a vampire friend of Elena as she told me but that's all I knew. she exited the house before another silence followed and decided to break it by saying "anyone want to go to the grill im dying for a drink"? Damon chuckled before saying "its only 10:00 am"  
"so that's the best time to drink" I replied casually as I started to walk outside before I heard demon say "fair point come-on Stefan" I heard Stefan grown before standing out and follow us to the car to the grill

skipping car ride

we entered the grill as I looked around I saw lots of teenagers faces some playing pool or darts or other siting eating with friends while chatting. we made our way to the bar before Damon ordered a bottle of tequila and 3 glasses and we sat down and started to drink.

we had been there for half an hour drinking and were now on our second bottle it was clear those two were now drunk such lightweights where as I was still somewhat sober until Damon decided to speak "I don't know what were goanna do about Klaus". I instantly spewed out he drink I was drinking at the time before coughing and choking while they looked at me dumfounded "what" I finally managed to say this time Stefan spoke "the Klaus situation didn't I tell you he lives here in mystic falls and he's pretty angry at us cause I stole his family coffins away from him" he replied not really interested. this time I screeched WHAT!"earning the attention of half the grill to look at us.

"Calm down tori" Damon replied trying to calm me down. Then a look of confusion crossed his face before saying "how do you know Klaus anyway" I knew I had to cover my tracks fast and then said "I don't, I've just heard a few stories about him and his family the originals that's all" whilst I shrugged. He seemed to buy it before he returned to Stefan discussing things while I zoned out of what they were saying whilst getting caught in my own world.  
what was I going to do Klaus is here and so are his family in coffins which means only one thing...

Kol's here!

there it is... review plz.


	5. Chapter 4

after finishing our drinks at the grill we decided to so back to the boarding house to sleep of how drunk we were currently feeling well when I say we I mean those two cause as soon as I heard kol or the originals come up in a conversation it was enough to instantly sober me up so the whole way home I was zoned out of the drunken things they were saying. After we arrived at the boarding house I went up to my room seeing as Damon and Stefan were pretty much passed out in there rooms. as soon as I shut the door I slid down it on the floor and started to cry...  
"they couldn't be here could they I mean I had spent so much time trying to get away from them"?, "what am I going to do now do I leave do I stay ugh im so confused". these were just a few of the thousands of thoughts I had running through my head at this time I felt like my head was goanna explode. my sobs were finally starting to turn into sniffles and my eyes felt saw and really ached I decided to go to my on-suite and the sight I saw in the mirror was not pretty my mascara had run down my checks my eyes were read and I looked as dead as a zombie. I decided to take a shower because that always cheered me up I striped and slowly stepped into the shower letting the warm liquid run down me I washed my hair and cleaned my body and spent the time to asses my situation from what I can remember Stefan said that kol was daggered and that those two had him and his siblings apart from Klaus so that's an upside inset it at least he wasn't awake then it hit me

I had to keep it that way.

skip to next morning:

when I finished getting ready I wore this... /cgi/set?id=99383454

I went down stairs and decided to get my plan into keeping kol daggers into action by talking to Stefan. I was him on the couch and plopped down next to him "morning bestie" Stefan asked cheerfully "morning" I replied back whilst smiling a brief pause before I said "Stefaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" dragging it out while battering my eye lashes at him. "oh god what is it now every time you do that you always want something what is it". he replied whilst wining slightly. "Well I was wondering seeing as you got yourself into this Klaus situation I want to help" I said cautiously towards him hoping he would but it. his expression instantly stiffened besides me before saying "why would you want to help for" looking at me confused. I was caught off guard by that comment before immediately replying "your my best friend I want to help besides you could use me from what I hear if you've got Klaus and his hybrid's against you, you could use me right now" he then siged before saying "alright but just be careful okay I mean it I don't want to lose you your my best friend". "you never will i'll always be here okay now lets go see these coffins". he nodded before getting up and we drove to the location.

skipping car ride there:

we arrived at what I know to be the which masicur sight he stated to walk in while I just stayed outside the door Stefan immediately noticed I stopped and turned round towards me and noticed what had stopped me he then said "don't worry they wont hurt you we all want the same thing" I casiouslly stepped in and followed him down to the basement whilst saying and what's that"? we reached there and Stefan answered "to keep the coffins hidden" he said smugly before monitoring to the empty room that lie before me "what there's nothing here if there supposed to be here then your of your nut cause I don't see them" I answered confused. he laughed before saying "look again". I looked again before gasping at the sight before me. There were 5 coffins before me all closed I was now very nervous being so close to them again I had only met Klaus, Rebekah and kol before me but I had heard of the two other brother Elijah and Finn from kol himself. I started to look at them brushing my fingers over the lids before Stefan said" we know Elijah, Rebekah are here and the 2 other siblings kol and Finn are as well but we don't know which one is which so"... he trailed of I mounted to open a coffin that I felt drawn to for some reason and "stated may I when I opened it and saw a sight I gasped at (picture at top). and brought bac the memory of how we fist met...

flashback to 1524:

I had just arrived at a ball me warring /cgi/set?id=99387642 held in the honour of a wealthy English bachor to be named sir. mikaelson visiting us here in New Orleans. I didn't think much of it but my ridiculous mother insisted had to go to be as she calls a respectable woman and welcome him to New Orleans in person to which I of coerce if you know my mother like I do she will not have any off it I planed to spend the night sitting in the corner of the surely to be posh house and watch as the boring wealthy people chatted about how rich they were and be stuck up to the rest of us who were not. when we entered the house it seemed more of a mansion to me as my jaw draped to the floor as I studied the main room it was filled with people in suits and posh dresses chatting about surprise, surprise how wealthy they were "typical" I muttered and snorted and stomped of to the edge of the room as I was walking I didn't notice someone in front of me and bumped into them. I stumbled as I gained my balance but the person or should I say man who I bumped into didn't even flinch I then started to say sorry looking down and finally looked up to see the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life my heart rate seemed to pick up as I studied him he had chocolate brown eyes and was smirking as if he knew like my heart was beating faster I gulped  
and then the man said "its fine" I could tell instantly he was English "im kol mikaelson its a pleasure darling". I instantly felt my cheeks go crimson while I thought did he just call me darling then I remembered what he said mikaelson he was the stuck up snob bachelor I was supposed to meet well I wasent about to have another conversation where he would brag all about him so I decided to turn the tables on him "excuse me mr. mikaelson but you or anyone can call me darling" I sneered at him he seemed shocked for a minute before returning to that cocky grin. god that grin was so hot...wait what, what was I thinking I dismissed what I just said before he replied "oohhh feisty I like that in a woman tell me daring what's your name" he said etherising darling I snorted before walking away whilst saying "earn it". as I was walking I was sure I could here him mutter "I take that as a challenge".

back to present tense:  
kol I muttered whilst staring at his lifeless corpse in the coffin before Stefan said "how do you know" I turned around to look at him and say "huh" whilst trying to figure out what he said "how do you know that's kol it could be Finn" I knew I had to think of something quick by saying "oh...uhhhh the stories heard about the originals described them and what they look like and he matched the description" I smoothly said he seemed convinced so I shut the lid and then realised something there were only 4 siblings to be counted for to be boxed up where is there 5 coffins I saw one which seemed bigger and bulkier than the others I approached it and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge I was about to try again when Stefan interrupted me by saying "don't bother we can't open it its spelled shut" whilst approaching me we shared a look then when I looked at the coffins before they suddenly vanished and "Stefan said someone's here I instantly tensed and heard footsteps 3 pairs to be exact then 3 unfamiliar faces entered the basement we stood there aquadly in what seemed to be a empty room while they growled at us and Stefan muttered "dam hybrids" before they lunged at us to attack us. seeing as I was really strong I managed to easily kill 1 of them by ripping out his heart whilst Stefan was tackling what seemed to be the leader of the group I moved on to tackling the second on swiftly also ripping out its heart and noticed that Stefan was having trouble with the last hybrid so I flashed behind it and pulled its heart out from its back as it dropped to the floor I met eyes with Stefan and said "you sure you didn't need me"?

there it s review plz...


	6. Chapter 5

The next few days were not really that eventful after the attack on the house the hybrids stayed away so it's been peaceful. Too peaceful for my liking me and Stefan were round the clock taking care of the coffins when Damon wasn't with bonnie trying to get the dam thing open I swear that thing has gotten on my last nerve why won't it just open I mean if a which did put a spell on it why can't bonnie do it even with the help or 100 dead witches. I had been out with Elena a lot recently and she introduced me to Caroline who was very nice and we've all become great friends I mean I don't even mind bonnie which is more than I can say about Damon.  
It had been around 7pm at night and I was watching the coffins alone in the house which wasn't very fun felling I was being judged by all the crazy ass witches up there looking down at the coffins and there for me so I was being very careful how I acted around them. Out of the corner of my eye I stole a glance at the closed cover to kols coffin right here me I had become used to seeing him daggered and I hope that didn't change… I was interrupted from my thoughts when my phone went of it was Stefan I was curious to know what he wanted so I quickly answered. When I did he quickly shouted down the line "TORI!" Almost deafening me.  
"What I said back as I tried to sooth my ear. "Are you with the coffins?" "Yeah why" I answered back confused "Klaus knows the location we don't know how but he's coming we need you to get the locked one outta there now I'm coming but you need to do this QUICKLY". "Ok" I answered back shakily but determined so as soon as I put the phone down on Stefan I flashed to the basement and decided to take the coffin to the old Lockwood tunnels where no vampire could enter so I compelled a hitchhiker to help me. Let me tell you moving that heavy thing wasn't easy I finally managed to do it and the hitchhiker wheeled it to where the barrier was and past it so now it was safe.

Stefan's POV:  
I could hear Klaus inside the masicure sight house so I flashed in and Klaus looked angry, very angry. And said "well, well Stefan fancy seeing you here, I know the coffins are here show them to me" he shouted the roof like he was talking to the witches. He then sank to his knees as he clutched his head as the witches gave him an aneurism, I hated those not very pleasant to deal with when he managed to say "you know the good thing about witches is that they care about their own dead or alive as of right now I people waiting by prepared to end the bennet line" then he seemed to be out of pain as he stood up and straightened himself out as he smirked and then said "please show me the coffins" then 4 coffins appeared and then I knew that tori done it and now I was going to enjoy rubbing his face in with smirk then faltered when he said "where's the 5th one show it to me he shouted to the witches. Then I stepped in and said "well the thing is they can't it's not here. Whilst crossing my arms smirking I was feeling very proud of myself. He noticed this and said to me "what did you do". "well I got tipped off to you knowing the location of the coffins and I didn't have time to get all of the coffins out but a good friend of mine did manage to get one out" as I said this I got my phone out and dialled tori's number whilst he watched me. When she answered me I said "did you do it" "yep got it in a safe place "she replied happily. "Ok thanks see you soon bye" I said. "Bye" she said before the line got dead. "I will end you and everyone you've ever met" he shouted whilst coming towards me but I stood my ground "do that and you'll never see your coffin again, you see I know you wanted your coffin back but I've got a feeling you want what's in that coffin a lot more" and he knew I had him beat then I flashed out of the house towards the boarding house.  
A few hours later:  
Tori's POV:  
I had just reached the boarding house after getting bonnie to go down to the Lockwood tunnels whist trying to open the coffins and saw Stefan pacing in the living room I sat down on the couch and we both remained silent whilst Stefan paced and I wanted him when I heard a British accent behind me say "good evening" and sadly I knew that accent anywhere when I turned around me and Stefan both said at the same time whist looking at the face  
"Klaus"!

there it is review... pretty plz...


	7. Chapter 6

here's the next chapter

Tori's POV:  
I stood there mobilized as I came face to face with Klaus I was really hoping he would not recognise me but unfortunately my prayer was not answered as he said "hello Stefan and ah... Victoria its been to long love". I sighed before realizing I had to answer and knew it was pointless lying so I said "yes it has but sadly not long enough for me" I said annoyed at him for being here. "im sorry but how do you know her" Stefan said to Klaus looking rather confused. "Klaus then looked at me then smirked and said "you haven't told him have you". he knew now he had one over at me which I hated." well lets just say Victoria here has a long past with my family". after Stefan heard this answer he was even more confused but I tried to change the subject because I really badly wanted the attention to shift of me "why are you here Klaus". I said firmly to him. "ar yes that, well seeing as you lot stole my family and on top of that your brother Damon chose to pull the dagger from my brother Elijah's chest he has suggested a dinner to talk peace and discuss our current situation I invite you, Damon and now that I see Victoria is here I'll also invite her to it". I tutted and said "im busy" while turning around heading out of the room. Before I could make my exit though Klaus flashed im front of me and smiled and said "its non-optional love be there at 8 see you then". then he flashed out of the boarding house I started to walk out also before Stefan called back to me "wait where are you going" "to buy something to wear to this stupid dinner" I called back before walking out of the boarding house.

Stefan's POV:  
"to buy something to wear to this stupid dinner". she called back before leaving I started to process what just happened Klaus inviting us to this dinner I knew I should go and besides I wanted to find out something what did Klaus mean about tori and I needed answers and one thing was for sure I was goanna get them I just know she's hiding something from me and she's obviously not going to tell me herself so im going to get Klaus to tell me.

tori's POV:

I was out the rest of the day trying to find something to wear for this thing I finally decided on this  
/cgi/set?id=99471805

I also had a horrible feeling for tonight I got changed and headed to Klaus's seeing as it was now 7:55 as I walked down there got really nervous and that feeling I had earlier about something bad's going to happen still remained but I tried to ignore it as I reached the mansion I gasped at how big it was and muttered "show off" and knocked on the door. Klaus immediately answered with his usual cocky smile on his face before saying "ar Victoria love so nice of you to join us" I just glared at as I walked in I saw Stefan and Damon there whispering very badly to each other which I giggled at lightly three faces turned to look at me Stefan, Damon and a man I was unfamiliar with I assumed it was Elijah because he was supposed to come as well and the fact that he looked very similar to kol. I braked the tension which was now freely flowing in the room by saying hi Damon, Stefan and... "Elijah mikaelson" whilst he took my hand and lightly kissed it I was very shocked he did that and lightly blushed before saying "im Victoria Stewart but everybody calls me tori. a look of sudden realization crossed his face then said "ohh... so your the tori I've heard so much about" I lightly laughed before saying "yep that's me". before I took a seat at the dinner table which now dinner had just been served. they all ended up talking about doppelgangers and something about tatia and how both Klaus and Elijah fell for the same person I tuned out because I had already heard that story from kol himself. I was actually enjoying my food but when I looked up at Stefan I saw that he hadn't touched is I suddenly frowned in confusion I mean that food was to good not to eat. Klaus noticed this also and said "Stefan you know its rude to come to a dinner and not eat your food" whist smiling weirdly to Stefan. he looked at Klaus and said "ill eat on the condition you explain something to me" he said whilst smirking at Klaus it was like they were having a smirking contest or something because Klaus just smirked back and said "anything fire away". "how does tori know your family" I then started coughing on the food I was currently eating and looked up to see everyone staring at me but I then spoke up by saying "why would you want to do that its nothing why not just talk about why you were here" I asked desperate to change the subject. Klaus then spoke up by saying "no that can wait you've withheld the truth long enough, do you really want to know" he asked Stefan. he just merely nodded and started to eat his food as he did so I knew there was no hope now. so I looked at Damon for help but he was nodding as well. thanks a lot guys I thought in my head when Klaus spoke up "well your dear friend Victoria here has had quite a past with our siblings inset that right Elijah" I turned to Elijah and then he spoke up by saying "quite right brother I never met her before today but from my knowledge I know that she had a past with a certain brother of ours". "yes our brother kol infact they met centuries ago and had quite the fun time" then both Stefan and Damon was choking on there food and then Damon spoke up "wait what are you telling me she slept with kol" I gowned and said "oh come on guys" they just completely ignored me though which I found offensive. "well yes but no they were a lot more than that I mean who do you possibly think turned her she is a very old vampire you know" Klaus said "Damon and Stefan were still a little confused so Klaus explained more "they met in 1524 the year she was turned and dated on and off for i think for 296 years and then ran from him for 93 years before I daggered him is that right tori" "yes it is but can we get a move on and talk about why we came here and not your stupid brother "I see that those feeling off hate towards my brother are still there so yes lets get on to what you were invited here for shall we". I breathed a sigh off relief that they were no longer talking about me but I never looked up for the rest of dinner I just became interested back In my food because I couldn't look at Stefan or damsons judgemental eyes

30 minutes later

they were all discussing/arguing abut the 5th coffin and Elena who Klaus also wanted when things escalated quickly and ended in Stefan's hand being yanked into the fire by Klaus I screamed "Stefan" but Elijah held me back and Damon said "I'll get it". walking out but Klaus also said "brother go with him and make sure he does" Elijah nodded before realising me and I rushed to Stefan who was now on the floor cradling his injured hands I shouted at Klaus "what is wrong with you" and slapped him "he seemed to get really angry and said i think it s time you leave Victoria "what no im not leaving ste-" he interrupted me by shouting "NOW!". I knew that i should now leave before it went any further before nodding as I opened the door to leave i head a voice say "Elijah I thought I told you to go with Damon" i decided to eavesdrop so sneaked behind a bookcase and had a clear view but still being hidden and saw Elijah standing there, a blond servant holding a covered metal tray when Elijah said "but that would be rude we haven't even had dessert" while uncloaking the tray to reveal two daggers I gasped and Klaus said "what have you done". Then heard a figure enter the room and heard a strong familiar accent say " long time no see brother". I peeked over the book case to see someone i thought/hoped id never see again as i gasped

KOL!

thanks and plz review


	8. Chapter 7

Kol!

I was now violently shaking my head not wanting to believe who I had just seen but a piecing scream brought me back to reality someone who I didn't recognise had stabbed a dagger in Klaus's hand and then someone I had not seen in ages entered the room Rebekah! I was shocked was it like some family reunion or something Klaus then said "Rebekah don't" shocked when he was held back by kol as she drove a dagger though his chest but seeing as he was a hybrid it wouldn't have the same affect on him as it did with the others. the original family started to trash his home while Klaus looked completely broken on the floor I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sorry for him but I new he had caused so much pain on their family that I couldn't really blame them. he then started to mutter "I wanted it to be for us". when Elijah spoke up "we have been torn apart by you" then Rebekah decided to speak up by saying "were leaving you nick well all be together while you stay alone, right after I kill that doppelganger bitch" Klaus then seemed to get really mad and shouted "im the hybrid I can't be killed I have nothing to fear from any of you" Elijah then spoke up "maybe so but what ever is in that coffin does tell me what in that coffin could you be so desperate to get". I was now very un-comfortable with me still being there I was going to try to make an exit when I heard the door open and then I saw a middle aged woman walk into the room. I had no idea who it was but the whole original family seemed shocked and Klaus looked very scared and Rebekah breathed out "mother" completely star-strucked.

by this point I was completely confused I thought their mother was killed centuries ago. She started to walk up to Klaus and say " do you know why I am here niklaus" he looked to the ground and muttered "your here to kill me". she strongly spoke up and said "no I am here to forgive you, your my son and all of you are my family we should start acting like one". they all started to hug and have a real family moment (A/N. I don't know what really happened after that so I made up that part). when I accidently knocked a book over and then "Elijah said "someone's here"

kols POV:  
"Someone's here" Elijah spoke we all intently listened and stared around the room I then noticed a figure standing behind the bookcase the figure quickly flashed out of the mansion giving us no time to find out who it was Elijah then poked around there and found a necklace on the floor he picked it up and looked at it. then a look of realization hit Klaus's face. "you know who it was then I presume" I asked Klaus he smirked and nodded "lets just say we know her well" we all looked confused apart from now Elijah and Klaus. I was getting angry at how vague they were being with his answers. "who was it" Rebekah spoke up. "oh don't worry well talk to her tomorrow although I've got a feeling kol might want to join me" I was now completely confused but decided to let it go until tomorrow whoever it was is going to have a surprise tomorrow and we teach her not to ease drop on our family's conversations...


	9. Chapter 8

Kol's POV  
It is now the morning after I got awoken from my coffin and let me tell you I had a full night after I got woken I was unbelievably hungry so I went out to get a bite to eat if you know what mean. But its so hard now that it seems mystic falls has vervain everywhere so I was out to very early hours of the morning draining people. when I walked in I decided to go up to my room and rest ad recharge before me and Klaus go and confront this eavesdropper.

Tori's POV (the night before)

after I got back to the boarding house I was on the verge of tears he couldn't be back could he? what if Klaus tells him im here? what would he do to me? I was lost in my own thoughts when trying to get to my bedroom I bumped into 2 figures I looked up to find the one and only Stefan and Damon and they didn't look to happy...

"what the hell was that tonight tori" Damon shouted at me. I really didn't want to talk about it right now so I decided to play dumb "I don't know what your talking about Damon" I pushed past him but Stefan quickly grabbed my arm keeping me there I looked up to find Stefan really mad as well. "don't act dumb tori you know what were talking about why did you not tell us about your past". "why did I not tell you I didn't want to tell anyone I wanted to keep my past in the past did you know that I was stupid enough to think that kol was gone for good but now guess what the whole original family has been woken up now because Elijah undaggerd them and that means kols awake and as soon as he finds out im here in mystic falls he's going to come for me and I may not come out of it alive" I said angrily but then turned into sobs into their shoulders they just rubbed my back comfortably while they said "its all right were sorry" I stopped crying and looked up at them with puffy red eyes they looked now sad as well "you listen to me tori you will be fine we wont let anything happen to you he wont get to you but we'd just of wished you had told us sooner" Stefan said to me.

I scoffed at that comment "oh yeah what do I do just casually drop into a conversation and say oh yeah sorry but I forgot to tell you ive had a relationship with a psychotic original bastard who has been chasing me for 93 years before getting daggered by his other dick brother centuries ago" I said casually. we all laughed at this then Damon decided to say "yeah but I bet I was much better in bed than that psychotic original or as he goes by kol" I looked down to the ground at this because even though I really didn't want to admit it but kol was always the best. I think Damon noticed my quietness because he said "oh come-on tori please don't say he was better than me". Stefan was laughing at Damon and I was lightly giggling. Damon was now sulking so then I said "aw come on Damon you were lovely". Stefan was now laughing uncontrollably "lovely, lovely I was lovely that's all a guy wants to here thanks tori" I knew I had ot stop teasing him now and went up to him and hugged him he hugged back and soon Stefan joined in we hugged for about to minutes before I said "well its very late I should get some sleep" they nodded and we went separate ways I headed upstairs to my bedroom and started to get ready for bed I got changed into comfortable pjs but when I went to take of my necklace it wasent there. where is it? I thought to myself then I realised it must of come of at the diner party behind the bookcase that means Klaus probably knows it was me I tried to put that thought out of my mind and get a descent nights sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

tori's POV  
when I woke up in the morning I felt refreshed I decided to dress in this... /cgi/set?id=100284959  
when I made my way downstairs I found a note that said

tori  
me and Damon have gone out have something important to do we will be back later stay out of trouble  
love Stefan  
I sighed when I put the note down and got myself a blood bag from the basement when I got back the front door was open and there was an eerie silence and I knew someone was here...

KOL'S POV

Me and Klaus were making our way to what I now know to be the Salvatore boarding house but he explained that we were not here for the Salvatore's but a woman who lived with them he didn't tell me who though I don't know why though and I didn't know either why he thought I would be interested in this person so I decided to speak up as we got into his car (I know Klaus probably doesn't have a car cause he's a vampire/hybrid but I wanted him to have one so yeah)."brother who exactly are we going to see and don't just say a woman who lives there because I already know what". he turned towards me and smirked and replied "oh just someone you know". I wasent very patient so I was going to be more forward "Klaus who" he sighed and looked at me and saw I really wanted to know so he said" are you sure you want to know" I nodded what he said next really shocked me "its Victoria". I got lost in thought for a second about our past when Klaus stopped the car I looked at him and said "as in Victoria Stewart" he nodded "she's alive I thought she would have gotten herself killed by now" Klaus smirked at this. "oh no dear brother she's very much alive well un-dead whatever she's doing well for herself but unfortunately has meddled with my business to much so now were here to teach her a lesson and I know how much she's terrified of seeing you again so what better way to do that than have you do it". I smirked at this I was defiantly going to make her pay from running from me this was going to be fun with this.

TORI'S POV

I was now very nervous I knew someone was here and I knew it couldn't be good I seen a vampire speed around the room but I didn't know who it was but I tried to keep an eye on that person but they were really fast original fast I had a feeling I knew who it was the figure stopped behind me "hello Klaus" I said before turning around to face him. "how did you know dear it was me it could have been anybody "I know the stench" I cockily replied. he frowned for a second before shrugging it off and then said "you've been snooping in places you shouldn't Victoria dear and you know that your going to get punished". I scoffed at this "yeah just try Klaus". he seemed to get even more chipper and said "but oh Victoria who said I was going to punish you" just then another vampire started to flash around the room I had a feeling I knew who this vampire was as well and I was scared as hell "he finally stopped I front of me and I had butterflies in my stomach and when he spoke I felt really sick "hello darling long time no see" "kol" I said before trying to flash away but Klaus grabbed be before saying "ill leave you to it Victoria dear see you later" before flashing out of the boarding house. it was just me and kol now and I desperately wanted to get out of there I tried to flash out of the door again but this time kol flashed in front of me and grabbed me I struggled in his grip but he easily held it seeing as he was a lot stronger than me "easy darling surly you don't want to get away from me that much" he said while smirking he was so enjoying this but I had an idea to wipe the smirk of his face I kneed him (you know where) and he fell down and gowned in pain "yeas kol I want to get away from you that much and don't you ever call me darling again you lost that right a long time ago". he stood up straight recovering from the injury I just gave him and said "your more feisty now I like that darling" he emphasised darling just to annoy me "just go away kol I don't want to see you" "ah but darling ive got unfinished business with you, you ran and now your gong to pay for it he flashed in front of me and I don't know where he got it from but staked me in the stomach I fell down and tried to remove it from me kol just laughed.

MEANWHILE

STEFAN'S POV

Me and Damon decided to get a drink at the grill after we finished talking to bonnie about how whatever was in the coffin was gone we had just orded a bourbon bottle with two glasses when Klaus walked in and sat beside us "what do you want Klaus" I said whilst drowning a glass of bourbon. he got himself a drink and drowned it before saying "on the contrary I was going to tell you your friend Victoria may be in a bot of trouble but if you say that then..." he trailed of before getting up. it imeadietly caught our attention "WHAT" we said at the same time turning to him "what did you do with her Klaus" I said "me no I didn't do anything but my brother kol on the other hand he went up to your boarding house earlier looked ready to seriously hurt or even kill her so I just thought id tell you" Klaus replied smugly. Me and Damon imeadietly flashed out of there towards the car and sped towards there


	11. Chapter 10

DAMONS POV

I was driving me and Stefan back to the barding house quickly to make sure tori's ok "that original better of not laid a hand on her otherwise ill kill him" I growled gripping the wheel so much my knuckles turned white "we'll get to her don't worry" Stefan said back to me I nodded and pulled up outside we rushed in to find tori on the floor trying to pull a stake from her stomach Stefan rushed to her side and pulled it out of her "I hate him so much" she croaked out her voice was very raspy so I flashed to the basement and got a blood bag and gave it to her she happily excepted it and drank it dry. she looked a lot better after that and stood up and said she was going to have a shower and walked up stairs.

"so what are we goanna do now" I asked Stefan  
"we keep her away from him" he replied looking very angry  
"but how he is probably very pissed at her for running away from him although I don't blame her even though I haven't met him I already hate him"  
just then the door bell rang I went up to answer it but ll there was, was an envelope with an invitation that had mine Stefan and tori's name on it in side that said the mikaelson family would like to invite you for a ball tomorrow at 8pm... and had other details on it

"they invited all of us to a ball I said" as me and Stefan read it over "who did" I heard a voice say behind me I turned around to see tori there with pjs on "the mikaelson's"


End file.
